Babysitting
by Linky-chan
Summary: Tomoyo and Sakura are babysitting!! But Tomoyo has planned something......and Sakura has to babysit with Syaoran!! Very kawaii!!!
1. Babysitting with Syaoran-kun?! Hoeee.......

A/N: SURPRISED?! Yes!! I ACTUALLY updated a fic THIS soon :p hehe.....anyways, I 4got to put some translations, since I'm using too much japanese.....  
  
Konnichiwa: Hi  
  
Oyasumi Nasai: Good night  
  
Sayonara: Bye  
  
Ja! or Ja ne!: Bye, See you later!  
  
Demo: But  
  
Tadaima: I'm home  
  
Okaerinasai: Welcome home, or welcome back.  
  
Baka: Idiot  
  
Gaki: Brat  
  
Hai or Wai: Yes  
  
Moshi moshi: Expression japanese people use when they pick up the phone.  
  
Gomen ne: Sorry  
  
Ano: Ummm...  
  
Kawaii: Cute  
  
Bishounen: Beautiful boy  
  
Outou-san: Dad  
  
Onii-chan: Brother  
  
Kaijuu: Monster  
  
Arigatou: Thanks  
  
I think that's all ^_^ Ja!! Review please!!  
  
  
  
Babysitting  
  
By: Linky  
  
  
  
"Oyasumi nasai Sakura-chan." Tomoyo-chan greeted me with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"You're late." Syaoran-kun said.  
  
"Ano.....you see....well....I....you know me, hehe." I said, scratching the beck of my head. "I wouldn't dare to let you down Syaoran-kun...." I gasped. Uh-ho, did that sound like he meant something to me? Nah, it probably didn't, did it?  
  
"....."  
  
"I meant.....you are one of my best friends, so I wouldn't." I assure him with one of my most kawaii smiles. Hopefully he believes it. "Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"......"  
  
I move my head just to see if I can make any eye contact, but since his head is down I'm not able to. Tomoyo-chan just giggles.  
  
"I guess Li-kun will be acting like that all night long...." Tomoyo-chan giggles again.  
  
Syaora-kun glares at her while his face is all red. I wonder what Tomoyo- chan meant by that. Sometimes I wish I could read her mind....she usually hides some things from me.....I wonder why Syaoran-kun's face is so red also. Maybe because he's mad. Mat at what though? ACK!! This is too difficult for my brain to handle.  
  
"You will eventually understand Sakura-chan...." Tomoyo-chan smiles, as if she just read my mind. Maybe she can......Never mind, is just one of my crazy ideas....she just knows me too well.....  
  
"Hai! Ano...."  
  
"Follow me. I'll introduce you to the children." Tomoyo-chan said, as if reading my mind, again. I walk behind Tomoyo-chan, and Syaoran-kun follows us from behind.  
  
Tomoyo-chan's house is huge. I wish I lived in a house like this, by a lake.....no! By the beach maybe, it would be sooooo romantic. Maybe when I grow up and Syaoran-kun and I get married I will live in a house like this. Baka ne, Sakura.. totemo baka da yo!!(Stupid Sakura...you're a real moron!!) What are you thinking of?! It would be so awesome though, and Syaoran-kun would be a very bishounen broom....hehehehehehehe.......  
  
"Sakura-chan, Li-kun, meet Setsuko and Ryoga." Tomoyo-chan says, interrupting my wonderful daydreaming.  
  
I turn around and face two children, they seem to be 5 or 6.  
  
"Oyasumi Nasai Setsuko-san, I'm Kinomoto Sakura, but you can call me Sakura- chan." I say to the little girl. She's very kawaii. She has deep black hair, kind of wavy, with a scarlet red bow on the back of her head. She has baby blue eyes, and a big smile. She's very pale, with a little pink flush on her cheeks, she's almost like a porcelain doll. "Kawaii ne!!" I squealed. "Don't you think Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Ummm.....hai...." Syaoran-kun says. "Oyasumi nasai Setsuko."  
  
"A-nata desu ka? (Who are you?)"  
  
"Li Syaoran desu (I'm Li Syaoran)."  
  
"Oh....Konnichiwa Syaoran-kun!!"  
  
I turn around and face the little boy. He's less than an inch taller than Setsuko-san. He has messy black hair and deep black eyes, just like Setsuko- san, he's pale, with a little pink on his cheeks. He has a somewhat mischievous smile.  
  
"My, my, what a handsome young man you are." I smile. The little boy blushes. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura but--"  
  
"Oyasumi nasai Kinomoto-san." The little boy says as he bows in front of me. I just giggle.  
  
"You don't have to call me Kinomoto-san, just call me Sakura-chan, will that be ok?" I say, as I wink at him.  
  
"My mom told me to call people by their last name....to show them respect."  
  
"I know that, my Otou-san has taught me the same thing, but I'm looking forward for us to become friends, wouldn't you like that."  
  
"Hai....Sakura-chan...." The little boy blushes and kisses my hand. "Doumo arigatou for let me be your friend."  
  
I blush. When this little fella grows up, he's surely going to have tons of girls after him. Looks can be deceiving, indeed, I thought he would be somewhat mean, mischievous, or something like that. I notice Syaoran-kun hasn't said a single word.  
  
"Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"Aren't you going to say something?"  
  
"Umm....oh....yeah....ummm.....hi.....I'm Syaoran, call me Syaoran-kun, maybe we can be err.....friends."  
  
"Ummm....hai...."  
  
I sigh. Syaoran-kun will always be Syaoran-kun.....but he's perfect like that, at least for me. He's such a.....Baka Sakura!! Stop it!! Concentrate on babysitting!! This is going to take a lot from you!!  
  
"Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"It's time to go."  
  
"To go where Tomoyo-chan?" I ask, a bit confused.  
  
"To Li-kun's. My mom's reunion is right here so you can't be taking care of the little kids over here."  
  
"Hoeeeee??" OK, I wasn't expecting this....Tomoyo-chan and I will have a little talk after I come back.  
  
"It's ok if you don't want to Sakura-chan, we can go to your house if you feel more comfortable with it." Syaoran-kun added.  
  
He's such a gentleman.......Meiling is just so lucky to have him!  
  
"My Otou-san will be busy getting ready for an important speech he has tommorrow, I wouldn't want to disturb him...." Oh man, maybe I made him feel bad....maybe I made him think I don't want to be with him, that I feel annoyed by his presence, what am I going to do?! What am I going to do?! Say sorry you baka!! "Gomen ne Syaoran-kun..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Gomen ne for acting like this, it was just a surprise, I thought I was going to stay here at Tomoyo-chan's...."  
  
"Don't worry, I understand."  
  
"Doumo arigatou Syaoran-kun!!" I said as I hugged him.  
  
I heard a loud thump. I notice Syaoran-kun isn't in my arms anymore. In my arms?! Was I....hugging HIM?! I blushed as I stared at Syaoran-kun's figure laying on the floor.  
  
"What happens when Li-kun blushes too much...?" Tomoyo-chan giggled "He faints!!" She burst into giggles again.  
  
"Hoeeee....." Was all that came out of my mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	2. Hoeee.....unexpected surprise!!

A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san!!! This is my new work, hope ya like it. I had decided to make it one-shot, but I guess chapters will be better. Expect a lot of mush!!Review please!! This happens after the end of the series, but before the second movie. That is, after Eriol reveals he is Clow. BUT I scratched the fact that Syaoran told Sakura he liked her. And Sakura doesn't know he's no more engaged to Meiling.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, Clampa does.  
  
" Talking "  
  
Sakura.....to herself. Or Sakura's conscience, however you want to call it.  
  
*Noises*  
  
(A/N)  
  
  
  
Babysitting  
  
By: Linky  
  
  
  
Konnichiwa, my name is Kinomoto Sakura. My close friends usually call me Sakura-chan. Although Syaoran-kun *blush, blush* has given me a special chinese name, that is, Ying fa. I still don't know what it means but I think it sounds kawaii, especially because it comes out of his sweet lips. Errr.....scratch that, I was just joking, hehe, yeah, that's it.  
  
Anyways....I'm a very hyper, happy and smiley 11 year old girl. I'm just like any normal girl except for that I have these special, super cool magical powers. I am nothing but the very owner of the Clow cards, wich I am now transforming into Sakura cards because a new enemy has appeared and there's no other way to use the cards but to transform them, wich, I must say, gets me very tired, demo.....that's not what I'm going to tell you about. Baka Sakura-chan, you're going off-topic AGAIN. Gomen ne!!  
  
Well, anyways.....it all started as a joke.....Terada-sensei was saying that we should get a job or something like that for the next two weeks, since we had those weeks off, he said it would be good if we kept ourselves busy instead of doing nothing. Then, Terada-sensei put it as a project, and give him a report.....blah, blah, blah.....demo.....the interesting part is, we will get 2 extra points on each assignment, and that includes Math. And I really need some help on Math. So, after school, everyone started joking around, and saying wich would be the jobs we would take for the next two weeks.  
  
"Sakura and Tomoyo's babysitting service." I said.  
  
And that's how it all begun. Tomoyo-chan, my very best friend, took my joke seriously. After a while, she made me agree with her, and so we planned what we would do and stuff. We even pasted some posters on the walls so people would see them. Four days passed by. People saw the posters, and came for some information, but as soon as they saw that we were just a couple of 11 year old girls, they left. Especially because most of them wanted someone to take care of children from eight to thirteen years old. Even Yamazaki-kun's mom came to see if we would take care of him!! And, of course, that didn't happen. And it was until yesterday, that we got a client.  
  
But then, things got interesting...  
  
  
  
. ~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: All flashbacks will be written in the reader's POV, although I think this'll be the only flashback but oh well....)  
  
"You would look so kawaii Sakura-chan!!"  
  
"Hooeee....." Sakura says as a huge sweatdrop appears at the back of her head.  
  
"Come on Sakura-chan!! You just have to try it on!!!" Tomoyo kept on squealing.  
  
"I think I can take care of some little children without a uniform...." Sakura says, signaling at the pink dress Tomoyo is holding.  
  
"Won't you want to look special for tonight?" Tomoyo says with pleading eyes.  
  
"Why would I? It would be you, me, and the little kids."  
  
"EEk!!" Tomoyo says as she covers her mouth. "Gomen ne, I forgot to tell you!!"  
  
"Nani?!" Sakura exclaimes, a bit scared.  
  
"I'm not going to be able to babysit with you."  
  
"Demo....demo.....you're my partner.....I can't take care of childrens myself, you know how much of a baka I can be!"  
  
"I know that, Sakura-chan, but you will not be alone!"  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"I have to go to this dinner with my mom and...." Tomoyo was interrupted by the door bell.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"Must be your partner!!" Tomoyo squeales. "Come on!!"  
  
"Ummm....hai....."  
  
Sakura walks behind Tomoyo as she leads her to the door. She turns around and smiles at Sakura, camcorder in hand. What was she up to?? She slowly opens the door to reveal Sakura's partner.....  
  
Sakura's heart beat races faster as the person is revealed. She blushes. That person is.....  
  
"Syaoran-kun...." Sakura whispers.  
  
She gazes at Syaoran but he seems to be avoiding eye contact and, surprisingly, she finds him blushing too. She glares at Tomoyo who's recording the whole thing.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, I need to talk to you...."  
  
"Sure thing, Sakura-chan. Li-kun, could you wait for us here?"  
  
"Umm....hai....I guess...." Syaoran says as he scratches the back of his head.  
  
Sakura pulls Tomoyo away as she waves at Syaoran. This wasn't good, NOT good.  
  
"What were you thinking of?!" Sakura glares at Tomoyo but she just smiles.  
  
"Oh.....nandemonai....."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan...." Sakura says as a vein pops on her head.  
  
"You should thank me Sakura-chan. GO GET HIM!!!"  
  
Sakura blushes.  
  
~*~*~*~ End of Flashback ~*~*~*~  
  
I still can't believe what Tomoyo-chan did to me!!  
  
I am now going to my house to pick up some stuff that might be useful. "This is going to be a long night...." I sighed. At least is Syaoran-kun who's going to be with me. And that's what makes me happy.  
  
"Tadaima!!!" I yelled as I walked inside my house.  
  
"Okaerinasai " Fujitaka Kinomoto, my Otousan, said..  
  
"Oyasumi Nasai Otou-san, I'm going to Tomoyo-chan's house today because...."  
  
"I know, she called early today."  
  
"Oh, hai!! I'm going to get ready then!!" I said as I ran upstairs, to my room.  
  
"Hey Kaijuu." I heard a boring yet familiar voice. It was my brother, the most annoying of all, Touya Kinomoto.  
  
"Hey baka." I said as I glare at him.  
  
"Where ya goin'?"  
  
"It's none of your business!!" I stick my tongue out at him.  
  
"Is the chinese gaki going to be there?"  
  
I ignored him and ran upstairs. So what if the 'gaki' is there? Syaoran-kun is a sweet, friendly, kawaii, lovable, kawaii, kawaii and kawaii boy.....AND I'M GOING TO SPEND ONE WHOLE NIGHT WITH HIM!!! I just wished Syaoran-kun would feel the way I feel....I sigued and carried away my malet.  
  
"Where are ya goin'?" I hear a familiar squeaky voice.  
  
"I'm going to babysit. So you can't go Kero-chan!"  
  
The yellow thing flies in front of my face. "Who said I wanted to go?! Where are you going anyways??"  
  
"To Tomoyo-chan's. And leave me alone Kero-chan...."  
  
"ONLY, if you bring me some desert...."  
  
"WHO says I'm----" The phone rings.  
  
"Sakura!! It's for you!!"  
  
"Got it!!" I said as I picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi??"  
  
"Oyasumi nasai Sakura-chan!" I heard Tomoyo-chan' s sweet voice on the other line. "I arranged it all, I asked your dad....Li-kun is here...."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, have you planned something?" Something was telling me Tomoyo- chan was playing one of her 'love tricks' again.  
  
"Hohohohohoho.......Of course not you silly!! Anyways......your prince is waiting here.....hurry up!" She chirped as she hung up.  
  
I sigued. Yup, this was going to be a long night.  
  
"Sayonara Kero-chan! Sweet dreams!!" I walked out of my room and roller bladed my way to Tomoyo-chan's.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
A/N: Whadda ya think?! REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Almost confessing!!

A/N: I WONT write another fic 'til I finish this one!! Promise!!! Review please!! Ja ne!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
  
  
Close to confessing  
  
  
  
"Ja!!"  
  
I waved goobye as Tomoyo-chan's limousine. This was going to be a LONG night. Hoeeee.....I think I've said that just TOO many times. I guess it's kind of a habit of mine to be repeating stuff. So I guess you will just have to get used to me and my little annoying habits throughout my story. *^_^;;* What kind of narrator are you, Sakura-chan??Anyways.....  
  
I stared at Tomoyo-chan's limousine 'til it was out of sight. My, Tomoyo- chan really knows how to get me into messy situations......Now it was time for ME to not let Syaoran-kun see my tomatoe face all througout the night. I stared at the nothingness while I sank in my thoughts.  
  
What if something special happenned tonight? Between Syaoran-kun and me, that is. I mean, we're best friends and all yet, sometimes, I'd like us to be MORE than that. Hopefully, somehow, someday.....I sigued.  
  
He already belongs to someone else. Meiling. And he seems to be happy with it. Even though, sometimes he gets annoyed when Meiling hugs him and clings onto him, demo.....who wouldn't? I believe Meiling is very pretty, she sure deserves a guy like Syaoran-kun. She's a great person also. We didn't get along when we first met, but now, we're really good friends. I actually miss her now. And everybody else does too. When she came back from Hong Kong just for a day, she was surrounded by loads of people. It was truly a shame that she didn't got to stay. I wonder why she came back for such a short time in the first place, even though it was nice having her here. She even gave me a letter with a little note, that, if it would've not been because of Syaoran-kun, I would've not understood. She's a great girl.  
  
I frowned. It seems like I will never have a chance with Syaoran-kun. Besides, he's leaving to Hong Kong. Don't know when, but he is, soon. That made me feel like crying. Sometimes I wish I could tell him how I feel, demo, I am afraid he doesn't feel the same way about me. I am afraid we might grow apart. And I want him by my side, forever, even as my friend.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" I see Syaoran-kun waving his hand in front of my face.  
  
"Hoeee.....no, nothing's wrong, Zoitto Daijobu (I'm ok, it's ok)" I assure him.  
  
"You seem to be worried about something..." He says, looking at the sky.  
  
"The stars are beautiful, ne?" I ask, trying to move to another topic.  
  
"Sakura-chan...." He says as he walks closer to me. We're now face to face. I can feel his breath mixing with mine. If we keep on going like this I will be fainting or drooling over him all night long. "Daijobu de su wa? (Are you ok?)" He asked, concern written all over his face. He's so nice. He's always worried about me. He's the best.  
  
"I already told you, I'm fine." I say, as I give him a fake smile. Of course I'm not fine. I'm worried about him. About us. What if I don't see him ever again. I don't know how would I live when he leaves to Hong Kong.  
  
"Sakura-chan, don't lie to me. What's on your mind?" You. But I can't tell you that, if I do, you might as well know that I....  
  
"Nani??" I turned to Syaoran-kun, who's blushing furiously. "Yo-you I me- mean I....will know wh-what....?!"  
  
My face turns red. Like a tomatoe. NO, like a ROTTEN tomatoe.  
  
Oops.!! Did I say something WAY too loud? YOU BAKA!!! You just confessed!! I didn't mean for it to be this way, actually, I didn't WANT it to be this way. Syaoran-kun seems to be very embarrased.....gotta think of something...and FAST.  
  
"That I'm a baka!! hehehehehehehe!!!" Hoeee....I hope he believes it. I suck at lying, and excuses. What am I going to do?! Being the klutz that I am, this will happen later on, not only once, but several times. I should've prepared a speech or something. I'm such a baka....  
  
"You're NOt a baka, Sakura-chan..." He's not blushing anymore. "I....*Cough,cough* think that you....*ahem* are a very sweet....smart...lovable...." Syaoran-kun lowered his head. "....and kawaii....." he murmured.  
  
Hooeee.....Did I heard that....he....ummm....*gulp* thinks I'm kawaii? WOW!! I mean...hehehehehe.....cool....I mean....hoeeee.....  
  
I feel dizzy. Maybe....he didn't say I was kawaii, I didn't got to listen to his words very well....demo....he DID say I was sweet, smart....lovable......hooooeeee........  
  
Kangei, tomatoe-faced Sakura. (Kangei means welcome)  
  
I feel as if the world was spinning around. I felt dizzy, and I couldn't see straight. Was I going crazy over this guy? It was nice doing so though. It felt nice. Being in love with him. Even though.....he was out of my reach.......  
  
"Hoeee....." I said before I fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. I felt as if I had been sleeping forever. I stretched my arms and yawned.  
  
"7:30. It's just been fifteen minutes. I think I fell asleep, or did I....?" I said, while talking to myself aloud.  
  
"Fainted." I heard another voice from behind. I turned around and gazed at the figure in front of my eyes. My prince......  
  
He lowered his head and blushed. "Gomen ne, I believe it is my fault...."  
  
"Sakura-chan!!! You woke up!!!" Chibi Setsuko yelled as she ran to me and huged me. (I believe Chibi means little, if not, ermm....tell moi. ^_^;;)  
  
"Setsuko-san.....!!" I said as I huged her back.  
  
"You know Sakura-chan, I think you should've taken your nap before Ryoga- san and I came!! Bad, BAD Sakura-chan!!"  
  
I giggled. "Don't worry Setsuko-san, I will NOT fall asleep again." Or at least I'll try to.....Is just SO hard to do so with Syaoran-kun around.....  
  
I gazed around just to make sure I hadn't said anything i wasn't suppossed to say again.  
  
"I'm glad you're doing well....." said Ryoga. He took my hand, opened it, and put a Cherry Blossom inside of it.  
  
"Doumo arigatou." I said "I will keep this so that I will always remember you Ryoga-san."  
  
The little boy blushed, bowed at me, and walked towards Syaoran-kun.  
  
"Come on Syaoran-kun, Setsuko-san, let's cook something special for Sakura- chan!!" He said, grabbing both of Syaoran and Setsuko's arms. Syaoran-kun glared at Chibi Ryoga.  
  
I giggled. Syaoran-kun doesn't really like little kids. Although I believe he would be a great- not to mention handsome- daddy. hehehehehehe.....I'm evil.  
  
"You should errm....rest.....And, gomen ne."  
  
"Daijobu (It's ok) I'm feeling great!!."  
  
"Iie!! (No!) Stay there!! We will cook you something special Ying fa!!" Syaoran-kun smiled and walked away.  
  
I felt special. Everytime he would call me Ying fa, I felt all floaty, and so.....in love......I sigued blissfully. Syaoran-kun would always smile for me. I didn't even see him smile with Meiling. Who knows, maybe......maybe I'm something special for him.....  
  
I huged Syaoran-kun's pillow as I kept on dreaming.  
  
"Ying fa...." I repeated to myself.  
  
~*~*~*~ Reader's POV~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were getting ready. Both wore black suits. Black long- sleeved shirts and black pants, black hats, you get the point.  
  
"I feel so bad Hiiragizawa-kun..." Tomoyo said, as she picked up her purse.  
  
"Why would such a charming young lady like you feel bad?" Eriol asked.  
  
Tomoyo blushed slightly. "For lying to Sakura-chan......." She said as she lowered her head. "Demo.....demo...." Her lips started to tremble.  
  
Eriol was getting worried. Was something wrong with her? "Daidoji- san.....???" He asked worriedly.  
  
"THIS WILL BE SOOOOO KAWAII!!!!" Tomoyo squealed, with starry eyes. "Hohohohohoho......" She laugued her oh-so-typical-hohoho-I'm-so-evil- Ican't-believe-it-myself laugh.  
  
Eriol sweatdropped as Tomoyo kept on laughing. 


	4. What will I find in here...?

A/N: Ano....I have no comments...I usually talk alot in this A/N....:p I'm glad ya liked da fic so far!! ^_^ hehehehe Please review and enjoy!!!  
  
Well, I'm going to thank you aaaall for reviewing. ^_^ It's nice to know you like it hehe. I oughta answer you all. hehe. ^_^ (That way I can make the A/N a lil' longer *lol* I know it's annoying but hey, I can't live with it short.)  
  
loveblossom= Like I said, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC NO MATTER WHAT Whahahahahaha!!! *ahem*  
  
Pink Sakura= Arigatou!! ^_^  
  
Ying Fa= Doumo arigatou!! Hehe, I just think Ying Fa sounds sooo kawaii.....hehehe. I also feel flattered, I never thought of myself as a good humor writer *lol* maybe crazy writer hehe, but I usually head to romance with CCS. Anyways....thankies, I'm glad ya liked it ~_^  
  
Bunny= I will!! ^_^  
  
Rhea-chan= Yup sweet little wolf is always blushing, I've been thinking on writting a humor/romance about Syaoran and his blushing, that'll be later though, when I err.....make some changes on da plot.  
  
Saphire-chan= Thankies!! Don't worry I will e-mail you as soon as possible ~_^  
  
Psy_girl= Arigatou!! You hit da target there gurl!! We all know how the cute little wolf is...hehehe...I was actually going to make that point clear later, actually, in the next chapter chapter...hehehehehe....I'm evil....*lol*  
  
Kian= It's a habit for me to write japanese. :p But I'll use yer advice. I had put the japanese in italic before but then FF.net wouldn't let me. So I decided to do so. Since I'm used to doing japanese, I won't use too much, I will, still, but basic japanese like Hi, bye, thanks, sorry, but, daddy, and stuff like that, the japanese I translated before. ^_^ Thanks for pointing it out!!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own CCS!! Though I wish I owned Syaoran!! *Drools over Syaoran*  
  
hehehehehe......this will be kind of short, with lot of mush, next chapter will be very funny and kawaii......  
  
  
  
I wonder what will I find in here....?  
  
  
  
By:Linky  
  
  
  
"Yes, Syaoran-kun, I will be your Ying fa, forever and ever and ever and ever...." I heard a loud thump. hehehehe.....I shoudl've NOT left Syyaoran- kun alone with two little kids.  
  
I got up, wanting to check on them.  
  
I was about to open the door when I remembered Syaoran-kun told me to stay, I sigh. Hopefully the kids aren't dead already.  
  
Ummm.....I haven't really had time to check on this room. I wonder who's room is this....I didn't really got to check my surroundings since I've been daydreaming a lot. Hehehehehehe.....But this is all TOMOYO-CHAN's fault!! Oh well....I must admit I'm happy she did so, even so, I'm at the verge of confessing every second.  
  
I walk around the room. It's nice, warm, comfortable. It's almost like the size of my room. A green carpet covers the floor, and it is all so organized, in such a unique way. It makes me thinks the person who sleeps here wouldn't like to live with me. hehehehe.....I can be kind of messy sometimes. There's a door that leads to a balcony at the end of the room. With scarlet curtains hanging at each side of the balcony's door. You can also see a closet, a desk, and a nighstand at the left side of the bed, and a bookshelf in front of it. I walk towards the bookshelf and pick a random book.  
  
"Math." I frown, I just HAD to pick a math book. I was about to put it back where it belonged when my slippery hands just dropped it. "Oh man.....I'm SUCH a baka!!" I leaned, just to pick up the book, when something written on it caught my attention. "Belongs to: Li Syaoran." I smiled, of course!! If it is OUR math book!! I should've known! this is Syaoran-kun's bedroom!!  
  
I picked up the book, and put it where it belonged. I looked at Syaoran's bookshelf. School books, spell books, chinese books.....hoeee....too many books. I better get away from this bookshelf before I go crazy.  
  
I first thought this room was Wei's. I wonder where Wei is though. Anyways...I thought it was Wei, because, I though Syaoran-kun would never allow anyone to go in his room. Guess again Sakura, you were wrong!!  
  
I never thought it would be Meiling's though 'cause she doesn't reflects what this room does. Syaoran-kun does, but, I already explained why I didn't really think so. So Wei was my only option, even though I don't know him that well. Though i should've guessed it was Syaoran-kun's since I felt so warm inside this room....  
  
I placed back the spell book i had in my hands, I dind't understand it anyways since it was chinese. I should learn to speak chinese though, that way i can understand whatever Syaoran-kun says in chinese sometimes.  
  
I walked to Syaoran-kun's desk. There was an open notebook on it. Math homework!! EEK!! I felt a sweatdrop rolling down my head. I forgot our homework for this week. Baka Sakura! You GOTTA remember. I closed the notebook so I wouldn't see math AGAIn or else I would probably get a trauma. Then something caught my eyes. A kawaii little bear. It was like dark gray color, demo it still was kawaii!! I picked it up and huged it.  
  
"Why..." I whispered "....this is the bear Syaoran-kun sewed....for who, I wonder. It must be for Yukito or Meiling!! Yet, Syaoran-kun told me he was just attached to Yukito-san beacuse of his powers, then, that means, it may be for Meiling....." My eyes saddened. I SHOULD be happy for Syaoran-kun!! He's lucky!! He's engaged to the girl he loves, and his family it's okay with them, loving each other. I wish you the best of lucks Syaoran- kun......with the girl you love.....  
  
I place the kawaii bear back where it belonged, and saw a photo frame, the one in the photo graph seemed somewhat familiar. I picked it up and stared at it. "Hoooeeee......" It was me. Why would Syaoran-kun have a picture of me in his room?! I blushed crimson. Hoeee......he has a pictura of me, on his desk!! Sugoi!!! Cool!! Amazing!! I mean...hoeeeee.......hehehehehehehehe.......YOU RULE SAKURA-CHAN!! hehehehehehe......  
  
That means I'm someone special for him. The question now is, am I special in the way he is special to me, or, special as a friend, a best friend? My heart told me it was the first one, but I was just sure it wasn't. Oh well, at least I can brag about him having a picture of me in his room.  
  
"Hooray!!" I cheered, before placing the picture on the desk.  
  
I then turned to Syaoran-kun's nightstand. There were some Syaoran-kun pictures of his family, him, him as a baby *Totally KAWAII!!* hehehehehe.....I just LOVE this day!!! I opened a drawer, and looked inside. More pistures, letters, and.....  
  
"Li Syaoran's journal? Hoeee....." Hehehehehe.....I was about to open it when my conscience told me not to. Dang you conscience!! I'm not THAT evil anyways. So I just grabbed a random letter.  
  
"From: Li Meiling.  
  
To: Li Xiao Lang. Cool, Meiling's letter, let's see......" I said as I kept on reading.  
  
"Dear Xiao Lang," I'm so lucky, it's in japanese!!!  
  
"First of all, I want to thank you for everything, for this feeling,  
  
for what you have given me, for experiencing true love at an early age.  
  
I'm just so glad it was you I fell in love with, although you don't return the same feeling for me." Hoeee.....he doesn't?  
  
"I talked to Aunt Yelan about it. About the girl you love, about.....us.....  
  
You know, she told me she kind of knew you fell in love with her when she first saw her.  
  
Aunt Yelan says that, even though she will have to talk about it with the elders,  
  
she fine with it. And your sisters, they are all excited about it.  
  
Don't get mad at me! I told them about it because they deserve to know!  
  
They're your sisters Xiao! Anyways...we are all rooting for you!!  
  
Tell her how you feel!! Now that you're in Japan, it is your best chance!!  
  
Tell her before you leave!! And you better!! Because I didn't break our  
  
engagement so you will enjoy your everydays staring at her and keeping  
  
your feelings to yourself!! She's a lucky girl, but she will never know if you  
  
don't tell her.  
  
If you need me to help you, just ask me, I will be there right away.  
  
You have Daidoji there too. She's good at this love stuff. She can  
  
help you out. Besides, she knows her very well.  
  
So, I'm leaving now, because I have homework to do, but, I will  
  
always write to you while you're over there. Always keep in touch.  
  
I will tell you what's up with me later. But don't worry, I'm fine.  
  
You just worry about telling her.  
  
To my dear and loved friend, Xiao.  
  
---Meiling.  
  
P.S. Always keep in touch.  
  
P.S. #2 YOU TELL HER!!!  
  
Ja!!"  
  
Hoeee.......I didn't expect this.....he loves another girl, NOT Meiling, here in Japan?! Hoe....  
  
They broke their engagement?! Hoeee.....  
  
Everybody back at his house knows?! Hoeee.....  
  
I wonder who is the lucky winner....I wonder if I know her. If Tomoyo-chan does, maybe I do. Maybe is daughter of one of Tomoyo-chan's mom friends. Then how would Meiling know her?! Ummm.....maybe she's fron Tomoeda elementary. It could be Rika-chan, Naoko-san or Choharu- san......hoeee........It could even be ME!!  
  
Yeah right. Dream on, Sakura!!  
  
I put the letter back in, and closed the drawer. I thought I heard some giggling. I looked around. Setsuko-san wasn't here.  
  
"Hohohohohoho.....kawaii....." I heard again. If it wouldn't be because Tomoyo-chan is at that meeting (dinner, whatever), I would've thought it was her. I looked at the balcony and I think I saw two shadows. I grabbed my magical key. If it was a thieve I wouldn't have another choice but to defend myself with magic. I walked slowly towards the balcony. When I opened the door, there was no one there. I looked around. Maybe it was my imagination.  
  
"Hey." I heard a male voice.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran-kun. Ano..." I was about to ask him about the letter when we heard a loud thump. We ran inside Syaoran's room and saw all the books that had been placed on Syaoran-kun's bookshelf scattered all over the floor.  
  
"Hoeee....."  
  
"Wha--when?!"  
  
Uh-ho. I think I made a small mistake while placing the books.....No wonder......something had been botheirng me......hoeee......  
  
~*~*~*~ Outside.....~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo held her camcorder tight and sigued. Eriol leaned on the wall while he was catching up some breath.  
  
"That...was....close...." Said Tomoyo between gasps.  
  
Eriol just stared at her. They were about to be caught by Sakura. If it wans't because Tomoyo wanted a close sho at Sakura's reaction towards whatever she discovered in Syaoran's room.  
  
"You know...." Eriol started to say, but then closed his mouth.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Nothing.....never mind...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Picnic!!!

A/N: I am editing this fic, since I found out about something.....:p And...well.....gomen ne 4 taking sooo long btu I had a writer's block....next chapter is going to be very interesting. hopefully I will be able to upload it in da next 2 days. ^-^ Ja!!  
  
To the reviewers: Gomen ne for not being able to answer yer reviews, but I just dunt have time :s But THANK YOU all for yer support!!!! Your da best!!! And gomen ne for not being able to e-mail you before uploading....next chapter I will....I g2g now!!  
  
Disclaimer: I dunt own CCS!!  
  
  
  
Picnic!!!  
  
By:Linky  
  
"Hoee.....Gomen ne!!!" I said, as Syaoran-kun stared, shocked, at the pile of books laying on the floor.  
  
"Wha--whe--how--"  
  
"I....errr.....was looking around and I looked at the books, and you know me, I'm such a baka, and well....hehehehe....." I scratched the back of my head. Baka, BAKA Sakura!! Why'd you have to go and check everything there was to check in Syaoran's room.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I already told you, you're not a..." He suddenly stopped and blinked. "YOU DID WHAT?!"  
  
"......" I felt like a little child now. I felt as if Syaoran-kun was about to punish me or something.....  
  
"You....you...." Syaoran-kun blushed as he pointed at me.  
  
"I.....?"  
  
"You....checked.....*gulp* MY ROOM?!"  
  
"Errr.....hai.....demo, I didn't destroy anything!!! Don't worry!!" I assured him with a huge smile.  
  
"Iie, ano....did you check something else?"  
  
Yes, actually, demo....why was he SO worried about it?? He's hiding something from me. Though I can't hide anything from him.  
  
"Actually...." I was about to tell him the whole truth when Chibi Ryoga ran inside the room.  
  
"Sakura-chan!! Sakura-chan!!" He said as he grabbed my hand.  
  
"Hai?" I smiled at chibi Ryoga while Syaoran-kun murmured some stuff in chinese.  
  
"Each of us cooked something special for you. I made something special my Okaa-san taught me, I made it just for you. I would like you to try it right now, demo...Setsuko-chan won't eat unless..."  
  
"WE HAVE A PICNIC!!" Chibi-Setsuko yelled as she walked inside the room. "My Okaa-san and I always have picnics when special days take place. This is a special day for me so....I WANT MY PICNIC!!" Said Setsuko-san again as she kicked the floor.  
  
So....picnics....for special days.....VERY original. This is a special day for me, since I'm spending my night with the guy of my dreams, Syaoran-kun. Well, the fact that I AM with Syaoran-kun right here and right now, is special enough demo....a picnic would be nice....hehehe....  
  
"Gomen ne Setsuko-chan, but it would be too dangerous to go on a picnic this late at night." Syaoran-kun said.  
  
Awww.....no picnic?  
  
Chibi Ryoga nodded. "Hai....he's right. Besides, I wouldn't like you or Sakura-chan to get hurt, because....." Chibi Ryoga lowered his head and blushed (He seems to do that a lot, ne?) "....I care for you."  
  
Syaoran-kun glared at him (He seems to be doing that a lot too). "So?! I care a lot for Sakura-chan!!"  
  
Chibi Ryoga sticked his little tongue out at Syaoran-kun (Absolutely kawaii!!) "So what?! I care a lot for Sakura-chan too!!"  
  
"Maybe....demo I care much more for Sakura-chan than you do!! More than you even imagine!!" Hoeee....*blush, blush*  
  
"Fine!!"  
  
"Fine!!"  
  
Both combatants (hehehehe) crossed their arms, and stared at diferent directions.  
  
"Hooeee...." This was weird.  
  
"I still want my picnic...." Setsuko-san pouted.  
  
"I want my picnic too...." I demanded before anyone could even say something.  
  
"Fine" Syaoran-kun and chibi Ryoga sigued "I'll do it just to keep you happy. I'll do anything to keep you happy you know..."  
  
Chibi Setsuko and I blinked.  
  
"Ano...." Chibi Setsuko said after a large moment of uncomfortable silence. "I think I will....errmm....go to the kitchen..." She said as she dashed out of the room.  
  
And with that, she left me alone with the couple of maniacs. I sweatdropped as I saw them into yet ANOTHER glaring contest. I wondered what was wrong with them.  
  
"Ano...." I hesitated a little. Both of them turned their gazes at me and stared right into my eyes. "Hoeee...." I sweatdropped.  
  
"Is there something wrong Sakura?" Asked Syaoran, a little worried.  
  
"Ano....no!! I...errr....I thought that we should be err....." I looked at the books scattered all over the floor.  
  
"Oh...you're right...." Syaoran-kun said as he started picking up some books. I smiled, yup, Sakura-chan did it again!! I made them stop!! hehehehe...I'm da best.  
  
I got on my knees and picked up a book. Ewww....math......."I guess it is bad luck..." I sigued.  
  
Syaoran-kun was about to ask something, demo chibi Ryoga interrupted him "Let me help you Sakura-chan."  
  
"Why, you're so swee--"  
  
"NOOO!!! " Syaoran-kun yelled before I could finish my sentence. "I am helping her!! NOT YOU!!" He said as he glared at chibi Ryoga and they both started a glaring contest again.  
  
I sighed, they're hopeless. I wonder why they hate each other so much....I just couldn't see what was the big deal...why did they have to fight so much. I gazed at Syaoran-kun, then at chibi Ryoga, then back at Syaoran- kun.  
  
"Fine. I'll go help Setsuko-san...." Chibi Ryoga said after sending a final glare towards Syaoran-kun, and, finally, walked away.  
  
I sighed. I probably am doing alot of that lately. Either sighing in dissapointment, or sighing blissfully....you get the point.  
  
Then, the oh so annoying silence fell over us. Syaoran-kun and I just picked up the books and placed them on the bookshelf. Neither of us exchanged a single word.  
  
Finnally, the last book. I leaned over to pick it up, and Syaoran-kun did the same thing.  
  
Just then, I felt something strange come over me as his fingers made contact with my fingers.  
  
As I felt his soft hand on top of mine, blood rushed to my cheeks, wich meant I was blushing furiosly. And Syaoran-kun was blushing deep shade of red, also. We gazed at each other's eyes.  
  
Silence....  
  
I got lost in his amber eyes. Somehow, everytime I would look into his dazing amber eyes, I would fall in a trance, or something like that. I felt as if I was being hipnotized.  
  
Syaoran put his hand on my cheek, wich made me blush even more. Both of us leaned our head towards each other. Each getting closer and closer and closer.....  
  
"Sakura-chan!!!" Chibi Ryoga said as he ran inside along with Chibi Setsuko who just stood by the doorway, giggling. Syaoran-kun and I finnally realized what were we doing, and inmediatly got away from each other. "I know where can we have our picnic!!"  
  
I sweatdropped.  
  
He blew my moment. I think I might cry as well.....*sniff**sniff*  
  
"Where?" I asked Chibi Ryoga, while Syaoran-kun worked on his glaring while he, once again, murmured stuff in chinese.  
  
"There." He said as he signaled the balcony.  
  
"Ummm....hai...." I gazed at Syaoran "Are you okay with it Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Sure...whatever...." he murmured.  
  
"So I guess we'll have a great picnic!!" I cheered. "Come on!! Let's go get the things!!"  
  
"No!" Chibi Setsuko said before I got up and giggled. "Ryoga-chan and I will take care of it." She started giggling again. "Besides, we blew your little moment....so....." She burst into giggles, running away with Chibi Ryoga who was clueless about what happenned, leaving Syaoran and I alone, blushing crimson.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Minutes later....  
  
"This is going to be the best picnic EVER!!" Yelled Chibi Setsuko.  
  
"I'm sure it is!! Don't you think Syaoran-kum?" I smiled, at Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah...whatever...." Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
"Stay here Sakura-chan!! We're going to bring the food!!"  
  
"Hai." I smiled. After a while Syaoran-kun was back with the children carrying some delicious food. Since I was their 'special guest' or something, they let me try all of the food. Chibi setsuko's special cooking, was made out of chocolate ice cream, with some cereal and M&Ms on it. Her original recipe. VERY strange, but I sure liked it. If it wasn't for the cereal, it would've been better. Chibi Ryoga's special cooking was a secret recipe, wich ingredients were secrets, so he refused to tell me. It was delicious, and it was amazing how a little boy could cook like THAT. It kinda had the umami taste (A/N: For those who dunno, the umami taste is what the japanese consider the fifth flavor).  
  
Now....Syaoran's cooking......was THE BEST!! I wish I could cook like him.....*sniff, sniff* He made some dim sum, and some special cooking wich had a meaning, that he refused to tell me. He said he would tell me when I would be ready. I didn't understand that, but that's what he says. Also, it's secret recipe of his. That's TOO many secrets for me!!!  
  
"Welp, let's eat!!" I said, as I stared at the food. Hmmm....wich one should I eat first....?? I gazed at the food. Then at Syaoran, then at the food, at Syaoran, Syaoran, Syaoran.....he looks SO kawaii while he's eating!!  
  
While staring at Syaoran, I accidentaly pushed a bottle full of juice, wich fell on him.  
  
Uh-ho....  
  
Syaoran stared blankly at me.  
  
"Go-gomen ne.....Syaoran-kun.....I...uhhh...."  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran splashed some juice on me. I blinked as Syaoran rolled on the floor, laughing. I gazed at the Dim Sum Syaoran had cooked, and grinned.  
  
"Take that!!" I said as I threw the Dim Sum right at Syaoran's face.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!!!" I yelled, as we all started throwing food at each other. 


	6. Unexpected visitors!

A/N: I'm Back in da house!! hehehehehe.....Ohhhh......and crazier then ever!!!! ^-^ Thank you all kind reviewers for reviewing!!! I'm glad ya liked it!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I own CCS!!! Really, I do!!!!........................ok, ok, I dunt...................CLAMPA DOES!!! Happy?! *Walks away*  
  
Unexpected visitors!  
  
Chap. no. 6  
  
By:Linky  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugh......what a mess....." Sigued Syaoran.  
  
We were all laying on the floor, with food all over us. It was a hilarious scene, indeed.  
  
"Can I??" Syaoran asked. I turn around and gaze at him, obviously confused." Can I have some of the chocolate on your nose?"  
  
I blushed lightly. "Ha-hai.....I guess...."  
  
He leaned closer to me. I gulped, obviously nervous.  
  
"*Ahem*" Chibi Ryoga interrupted, "I'm sorry to interrupt your moment...." He said, glaring "But....Setsuko-chan and I are dirty, and hungry!!"  
  
I sigued. "Let's go then." I said, getting up. I grabbed Chibi Ryoga's hand, and started to walk away when something hit me. Shouldn't Syaoran help giving Chibi Ryoga's a bath?? I mean......well.....maybe Syaoran won't like that."Your mom, and Setuko-chan's mom left some pajamas for you to wear." I sigued and turned around. "Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"Would you....?" I said, scratching the back of my head. "Would you mind...."  
  
"Yes Sakura...?"  
  
I gave him one of my one million yen smiles, that is, one of my most kawaii smiles, wich, surprisingly, made Syaoran blush, so that means that....maybe...."Would you....help Chibi Ryoga....take a bath....??"  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened, in shock. Chibi Ryoga ACTUALLY glared at me. I sweatdropped. Ugh......this was a difficult situation, but I had to stand up, for once.  
  
"Chibi Ryoga, go and take your bath with Syaoran-kun NOW!!" I demmanded, signaling towards the bathroom.  
  
Both Syaoran and Chibi Ryoga seemed surprised at the time, but eventually, they gave in.  
  
"Hai......" Syaoran mumbled. "I'll do it....."  
  
"Ano......hai....." Chibi Ryoga mumbled as well.  
  
And so, they finnally left. I sigued. Time to get Chibi Setsuko ready. "Chibi Setsuko!!" I called, and inmediatly, the kawaii little girl was grabbing my hand.  
  
"Let's go then!!" She said.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Reader's POV  
  
A/N: Gomen ne!! But I just HAD to let you see how Syaoran manages to spend some time with Chibi Ryoga.  
  
We find Syaoran and Ryoga both inside Syaoran's room. Syaoran leaned against the door, arms crossed, glaring at the opposite side....where we find Ryoga, leaning against the wall, his little arms crossed, glaring at Syaoran as well. An uncomfortable atmosphere was felt in the room. Silence. There was an awkward silence for quite a while.  
  
"So....what are we going to do?" Syaoran finnally asked, still glaring at the little kid.  
  
"You're suppossed to....help me......" Ryoga blushed slightly. Asking HIM some help?!  
  
"Aren't you big enough to do that on your own?" Syaoran shot.  
  
"It's not like I wanted your help ya know!!" Ryoga shot back, glaring, his face totally red.  
  
"It's not like I wanted to help you either!!" Syaoran said, finnally taking his glare off of the little kid. "I just did it because...because Sakura- chan asked me to" Syaoran blushed slightly at the thought of his Ying Fa. He could never say 'no' to her, never. Not even if she asked him to help an annoying little brat like Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga grinned. "Just because Sakura-chan asked you to??" He pointed out.  
  
Syaoran turned his gaze back at him. What was he getting to? "What do you mean?"  
  
Ryoga's grin grew wider. Syaoran was freaking out. *What is wrong with this kid?* He thought, and looked at Ryoga who kept on grinning. *Is he possessed or something? STOP GRINNING!!*  
  
"You know...." Ryoga stated, grinning even more. "Sakura-chan is very nice, and kawaii.....don't you think?"  
  
Syaoran felt VERY uncomfortable now. What was his point?  
  
"I bet she has lots of admirors back at her school. She must be very popular too." Ryoga stated, still grinning.  
  
Syaoran frowned. Sakura had many admirors, including himself. There were also some pesty group of boys, that Syaoran hated, and he would usually get into fights with them because of her precious Ying Fa. "Hai, that's right."Syaoran finnally answered, trying not to sound obvious. It was Ryoga whom he was talking to. He couldn't trust him his most precious secret. Besides, he was just a 6 year old kid, he wouldn't and couldn't understand what love is.  
  
"And...." Ryoga said, walking around Syaoran's room, gazing at everything. Then, something caught his attention. He walked to Syaoran's drawer, and pick up a picture frame that was turned upside-down. It was a picture of Sakura. "...and I bet you're one of them."  
  
"Nani?" Said Syaoran, whom had been daydreaming.  
  
"I bet you're one of Sakura's admirors." Ryoga said, while grinning.  
  
"Na-nani?!" Syaoran was now blushing like crazy.  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Yes! I mean, no! I mean.......aren't you suppossed to be taking a bath?!"  
  
"I won't 'til you answer me!"  
  
"HEY!! YOU WILL WHEN I SAY YOU WILL!!"  
  
"You like her, don't you?"  
  
"IEEE!!! I DON'T!!"  
  
"Yup, you do."  
  
Syaoran sigued. He gave up, this kid wouldn't stop.  
  
"If you don't tell me I will tell Sakura-chan...."  
  
"OK!! OK!! I LIKE HER!!!"  
  
"Like?"  
  
"AARRGH!!! I LOVE HER!!!"  
  
"Ok, that's all I needed to know, let's go to the shower now. I gotta take a bath....."  
  
"Ano...."  
  
Both Ryoga and Syaoran gazed at some shorts on the bed.  
  
"Hai, I will take one."  
  
"Hai. Me too."  
  
~*~*~*~*Outside.....~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HONTO KAWAII!!!" Tomoyo yelled with starry eyes.  
  
"This certainly was a good idea...." Eriol said, smiling.  
  
"You are SOOOO right!! demo...." Tomoyo sigued "Sakura-chan can be soooo dense.....Syaoran is just TOO obvious....."  
  
"And my cute little descendant is, also....."  
  
"They're BEYOND dense....." Tomoyo and Eriol sigued.  
  
"Demo....they being dense, makes this even funner!!" Eriol pointed out.  
  
"You're right!!" Tomoyo giggled "If they weren't as dense we wouldn't be able to play tricks on them...."  
  
".....or make them feel embarrassed....." Eriol grinned.  
  
"And they look SOOOO KAWAII when they're embarrassed."  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo both started laughing.  
  
"Oh....my....." Tomoyo said between laughs "....it's like we have the same mind...."  
  
"Nani?" Eriol suddenly stopped laughing.  
  
"Here we are, trying to get 'em toguether......but in a very unique way....."  
  
"You are right....is as if we had the same mind.....we're both geniuses, ne?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
They felt silent for a while. Neither knew what to say. So they did the only thing they could do, smile.  
  
"You know Tomoyo...." Said Eriol  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"....this has been a wonderful night."  
  
Tomoyo blushed slightly. "Really?? Wow, thank you.....I'm honored Hiiragizawa-kun...."  
  
"You can call me Eriol if you want to. Can I call you Tomoyo?"  
  
"Sure...why not? We're friends, aren't we, Eriol-kun?"  
  
"Hai....friends....." Eriol sigued, sadly.  
  
"Is there something wrong Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked worried.  
  
Eriol gazed at her. Of course, there was something wrong, he couldn't have her, that was wrong. They were friends, ONLY friends, and THAT was wrong too. He didn't have the courage to tell her what was wrong though.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan.....I.....want to tell you something....."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Eriol was nervous, this wasnt the way he planned to tell her, actually, he didn't plan to tell her, he planned to stay with Kaho since that was his destiny, or at least that was what he believed. Destiny......but then she showed up, and he fell for her. Her charms, her looks, her inner self, everything.....she just captured him. She ruined his perfectly organized life. She blew it all up. But it wasn't her fault, it was his, for falling in love with her. Now, he couldn't help it. He HAD to tell her. Somehow.......but if he did, all of his chances of getting the life he had planned to take would simply dissapear. This confession would change his whole life. He turned around and gazed at her. He locked his eyes with her violet eyes.*To hell with destiny....* He thought, and he grabbed her, and kissed her. Tomoyo was shocked at first, but then she relaxed, and kissed him back. After a while they broke the kiss, and gasped for some air.  
  
"Did....we....just....." Tomoyo said between gasps ".....kissed......?"  
  
Eriol regained some air, and finnally spoke up. "Tomoyo....I've been longing to tell you a long time ago....."  
  
"Nani?" Tomoyo asked. She sure knew what Eriol was talking about. She wasn't as dense as Sakura was.  
  
"Aishiteru......" Eriol said, as he took her hands and locked her fingers with his. "Aishiteru, Daidoji Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo blushed lightly. "You know Eriol.....I though I said we were JUST friends....."  
  
Eriol's expression saddened. *I knew she didn't love me.....*  
  
"Demo...." Tomoyo said, breaking Eriol out of his thoughts. " I would like us to be more than that."  
  
He looked up at her, with a shocked expression. Tomoyo smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Aishiteru Eriol-kun....."  
  
~*~*~*~* Sakura's POV ~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran-kun and Chibi Ryoga finnally came out. I sigued. I had heard some yelling before, and was afraid Syaoran had killed Chibi Ryoga or something. Chibi Setsuko smiled as well. She kinda reminded me of Tomoyo-chan, it always seemed as if they knew everything, as if they always had a secret.  
  
My stomach suddenly growled. Everyone stared at me funny, and I just blushed.  
  
"Don't blame ME!! I haven't eaten anything!!"  
  
"Jeez.....Sakura.....at least you tried our food, you ate something." Syaoran-kun said.  
  
Everyone's stomach growled. We all sweatdropped.  
  
"I guess....." I said.  
  
".....we need to eat something...." Syaoran-kun said.  
  
"Hai." CHibi Ryoga and CHibi Setsuko said in unison.  
  
Syaooran-kun reached for the phone. "Let's see.....ummm.....this sounds good.......Let's call for some food."  
  
"Ugh....I don't have any money Syaoran-kun......only a couple of yens.....I had more money.......where'd it go?" I looked into my pocket, maybe I had something in there....or maybe.....my pocket ate my money!!! Or maybe.....  
  
~*~*~*~ Flashback~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo are very bored. They are both laying on the lush grass, looking at the clouds.  
  
"Ugh.....clouds are boring......they just pass by slowly.....reaaaaal slow......" Sakura frowned.  
  
"Awww......come on Sakura-chan! Use your imagination! Look!! That cloud looks like a.....a......" Tomoyo signaled at a random cloud.  
  
"Let me gues.....like a CLOUD!!" Sakura said, sarcastically. "Ugh....gomen ne Tomoyo-chan....I just HATE Mondays.....they are SO boring....."  
  
"You're right...." Tomoyo sigued. "I wish I would've designed a new dress for you......then we would be entertained.......I can picture it now....you with a blue dress, with a big red bow on the front.......no! Maybe a pink blouse, a short one, with bright red shorts....no.....that's not good.....ummm...."  
  
"Uhhhh....Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Let's uhhh....do a contest!"  
  
"Ooooo.....how exciting!! What about?!"  
  
"Let's see how much errr.....candy!! yeah candy!! Let's see how much candy we can eat!!"  
  
"Sugoi!! Demo...where will we get the candy from??"  
  
"Why, I have some money......."  
  
"Oh....I get it.....I will bring mine too!"  
  
~*~*~*~ Later on.....  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo are surrounded by candy wraps. They are both laying on Tomoyo's bedroom floor, their hands on their stomach.  
  
"Ugh....I'm stuffed......" Tomoyo says.  
  
"Me too.....I feel sick......too much candy...."  
  
"Well.....I guess we're even, ne? WE ate the same amount of candies....."  
  
"No way! I'm gonna win!!" Sakura gets up, slowly, and walks towards a table, wich has some candies on it.  
  
"Sakura-chan.....I wouldn't do that......"  
  
Sakura ignores Tomoyo and takes some candy, and starts eating it, when she stuffed the fifth candy in her mouth, Sakura's face turns green, and she runs to the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*End of flashback.....  
  
Hooooeeee.......that was a BAD experience. Ugh......just thinking about it makes me feel sick.......I wonder how much candy we ate......I don't really remember......I dunt wanna remember.....ugh.......my money........  
  
I snapped out of my dreamworld....well, out of my memories, and looked around. I was all alone. I stood up *I was sitting on a chair* and walked towards the living room. What I saw really did surprise me. Syaoran-kun was sitting with Chibi Setsuko and Chibi Ryoga, and was actually talking and laughing with them. I stood there, gazing at my prince. He IS a very good daddy after all. Well, he WILL be a good daddy. Syaoran looked up ta me, and smiled sweetly, one of those smiles that make me blush like crazy, that smile that caused my knees to melt. I smiled back at him, with my most kawaii smile.  
  
"So......what are we going to eat?" I asked.  
  
"Fried shrimps."  
  
"SUGOI!!! MY FAVORITE!!!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Sugoi, isn't it?" I said, and gazed at Chibi Ryoga who ahd this strange grin on his face. He already had that mischiveous smile of his, but this grin just gave me the creeps. "What's wrong Ryoga-kun?"  
  
"Oh....nothing......is just that Syaoran and I talked......"  
  
Syaoran gave Chibi Ryoga this awful glare, and Chibi Ryoga grinned even more. "....we talked....y'know......"  
  
"Ummm.....ok......" This was just TOO confusing. They talked, that's something demo.....why so misterious about it? This was just TOO weird. "Sooo....anyways....err.....Syaoran-kun??" I said, trying to get his attnetion, since Syaoran-kun kept on glaring towards Chibi Ryoga.  
  
"Hai?" He asked, finnally looking at me.  
  
"Whar restaurant you called?"  
  
"Oh......Ying's seafood service....."  
  
"Isn't that the place where Yamazaki-kun and Chiharu-chan were going to work at for the project?"  
  
"Yeah, but Yamazaki told me they decided not to since neither of them was going to be riding their bicycles around town, dressed as some shrimps or fishes."  
  
I giggled. He was right. That restaurant was known because their deliver people had to wear these funny costumes, usually of shrimps or fishes. And, Chiharu-chan woouldn't do that anyways......I mean, heh, taht would be funny. It was probably a joke from Yamazaki-kun or something.  
  
"Let's just wait for the food then."  
  
~*~*~*~ A while later.....  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"I get it!" I said, as I ran towards the door. "Who is this?"  
  
"Delivery service!"  
  
I opened the door and smiled. "Totemo arigatou!"  
  
"You're welcome Sakura-chan." Mr Shrimp said.  
  
"Na-nani?! How'd you knew my name Mr. Shrimp?!"  
  
"We know it all...." Said Mr. Fish. "The ghosts told us.....and they're watching you....."  
  
"HOOOOEE!!!! GHOSTS?! WHERE?! WHERE?! AHHHHH!!!! SYAORAN-KUN!!!"  
  
"STOP IT! YOU'RE SCARING HER!! YOU KNOW HOW SCARED SHE IS OF GHOSTS!!" Mr. Shrimp said as it hit Mr. Fish on the head.  
  
Syaoran-kun came running. "What's wrong Sakura??"  
  
"They...." I gulped. "They talk to ghosts.....Im sooo scared Syaoran- kun...." I said.  
  
"Ummm.....yeah.....calm down....." He said, as he hugged me. Hehee......ain't he sweet??? "You emm.......fish and shrimp....errr......"  
  
"Syaoran!!"  
  
"Na-nani?! Is that you Yamazaki??"  
  
Yamazaki-kun??? How come???  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
M- Fish and mR- Shrimp took their heads off, and they turned out to be Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun. Syaoran and I sweatdropped.  
  
"You said you weren't....err....."  
  
"I know, but Yamzaki here, didn't want to do anything, so we HAD to do this....."  
  
"Hehe....it's kinda fun you know....."  
  
"Yeah....sure......"  
  
Fun? Being ridiculous is fun?? Strange way of having fun......  
  
"Anyways....what are you and Sakura-chan doing here all alone?? In YOUR apartment." Yamazaki-kun grinned, along with Chiharu-chan.  
  
"We were.....studying!!!" Syaoran-kun said.  
  
Studying?? We're on vacation......  
  
"How come? The only project we have is this one, besides, we're on vecation."  
  
You're totally right Chiharu-chan.  
  
Syaoran hit his forehead. "Yeah!! I forgot!! I mean.....we're....."  
  
Chibi Setsuko and Chibi Ryoga came running towards us.  
  
"Why are you guys taking so long!! We're hungry!!" Chibi Setsuko said.  
  
"And who are those?" Chiharu-chan asked. "Your kids?"  
  
I blushed. OUR kids?? *cough**cough*  
  
"We're babysitting, for the project." Syaoran-kun said, glaring. "Ummm....wanna come in?"  
  
"About time!! My feet ache!!" Yamzaki-kun joked. "This was our last delivery anyways."  
  
Syaoran-kun and I moved aside, and let them come in.  
  
Chibi Ryoga looked up at us, grinning. "Why are you two hugging??"  
  
I blushed, and moved away from Syaoran, and Syaoran did the same as well. Chibi Ryoga grinned, and shook his head, and then, he walked in, leaving Syaoran and I alone.  
  
"Ano...."  
  
Our stomach growled. I blushed and sweatdropped.  
  
"Let's go eat."  
  
"Sounds good to me." I said, following Syaoran-kun. 


	7. Let's play a game!

A/N: Hiyas!! ^-^ I'm glad you guys liked my last chapter!! Arigatou to all the reviewers out there!! You're just TOO kind!! ^-^ So....this chapter is dedicated to YOU!!! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I DUNT own....CCS.....*sniff* BUT.... I own da idea for this fic and Chibi Setsuko and Chibi Ryoga!!! *Yay I ACTUALLY own sumthin'*  
  
Let's play some games!  
  
By:Linky  
  
  
  
I sweatdropped. Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun where laughing their head off. I stared at Syaoran-kun, who didn't seem too pleased about this, and he stared back at me, frowning.  
  
I sigued. How'd this happened?? Lemme tell you......  
  
~*~*~ Flashback~*~*~  
  
Everyone had been sitting on the floor, thinking of what to do, after finishing their meals. They are just sitting there, silent. Chibi Setsuko suddenly gets up and frowns.  
  
"I'm bored!" Says Chibi Setsuko, while crossing both of her arms toguether. "I wanna play something!"  
  
There's suddenly ahuge grin in everyone faces but Sakura and Setsuko's. Both of them sweatdrop as they see everyone grinning.  
  
"Truth or dare." They all said in unison, the ones who were grinning, of course. Sakura didn't understand why was everyone suddenly grinning and staring at each other in a sorta weird way........almost evil way. But even so, she agreed with it.  
  
"Hai." She said simply, arching one eyebrow.  
  
"If it's a game.....I guess we can play it." Said Chibi Setsuko, whom didn't understand the situation, even if she was pretty clever for her age.  
  
"Let's start then." Said Syaoran in almost too freaky tone.  
  
~*~*~*~End of FB ~*~*~*~  
  
Well, it just happenned that Chiharu-chan had to ask me first. If I chose truth, I just knew what she was going to ask....and I'm not ready to say that truth yet, so I chose dare, and now, we have to do this. I sigued and gazed at Syaoran once again. We were going to get revenge.  
  
As if reading my mind, Syaoran gazed at me, nodded and grinned. My grin grew wider as I stared at Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun. Why, revenge is going to be sweet.......we're gonna get 'em back.  
  
"Let's go." I said, grinning. I had probably an evil grin on my face, or I was trying to look so evil that I looked funny, but all I know is that Yamazaki-kun and Chiharu-chan stared at me funny, and it seemed as if they wanted to hold their laughter.  
  
"This is what you gotta say." Chiharu-chan said, handing both Syaoran and me a scrap of paper. I stared at it, and blushed. I don't think I had the guts for this......  
  
"Can't I just pay you the money we need to collect?" Syaoran-kun pouted. Yamazaki-kun and Chiharu-chan both said 'no' in unison. Bith Syaoran and I frowned.  
  
"I guess.....let's go....." I sigued. Syaoran-kun nodded, and walked in front of me, opening the door for me and gesturing me to go out. I blushed lightly, and tried to cover my face. He's such a gentleman......I can't believe smalls things like this make me blush......demo.......he's just oh so special........  
  
Anyways.....we walked down the aisle.....not ready to do the dare, but we had to anyways. This was just too embarrasing. Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki- kun walked behind us, quietly, along with the children.  
  
Hooeee....Gomen! I forgot to tell you what the dare was all about!! Ano.....let me explain!  
  
Well, Chiharu-chan dared us to go ask for some money......THAT is humiliating......demo, there is more to it, that makes it even worst. We got dressed like Mr. Shrimp and Mr.Fish, but our faces will be uncovered, that means people will see our faces, although I don't think they'll recognize us, since we had a lot of make up on, wich Chiharu-chan took care of herself, I bet we look like clowns, we haven't seen our faces in the mirror yet......anyways, there's even more to it! Remember the scartch of paper? Well.....that is what we have to say to ask for money.  
  
"Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"This is the first house, you start, since you were he one I dared, and Li- kun will be nest, then you, then him, and so on.You know what to do!"  
  
I gulped. "Ha-hai." I guess you will find out what the piece of paper said before I even told you. Oh well.....  
  
Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-kun and the children hid somewhere where we couldn't see 'em, but they could see us, I don't know how they found that place, but I guess they did. I unfolded the piece of paper, and read carefully what ws written on it, trying to remember it all. I gulped, I don't think I had the guts to do this.......  
  
"You can do it Sakura-chan."  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"I know you can do it, I-I.....I mean.....it's embarrasing yeah, but hey, we are the great cardcaptors, we shouldn't fear these kind of things!" Syaoran-kun said, with a sweet smile. "Besides......as the mistress of the clow cards......I am just sure you know what to do.......the mirror."  
  
"That's true!" I said, and looked inside my pocket.....hoooeeee......."Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"hmmm?"  
  
"I....I don't have 'em......"  
  
"It's ok. Let's just do it then. I know we can do it." He said, smiling sweetly once again.  
  
"Ha-hai." I said covering my now red face.  
  
I thought he was going to yell at me for not carrying the cards with me. He's just too sweet. Sometimes.....you might think I am crazy......demo......I know I can be dense and stuff, especially with this kind of things, demo......I've seen Syaoran-kun blush so much around me....and, besides, he's just so sweet......very sweet with me......and very close. And sometimes, that.....it makes me think. Maybe, maybe there's a slight chance, maybe he likes me, even a little bit, maybe he likes me more than a friend.  
  
Maybe......  
  
Dream on, Sakura.....you know he doesn't.  
  
Yeah....he doesn't......  
  
Stupid conscience......  
  
I shakily moved my finger towards the bell, and finnally pressed it. *Ding dong* I gulped.  
  
"Who is this?" A woman, aroud her forties, opened the door.  
  
"Ano......" I couldn't get any words out of my mouth. I gazed at Syaoran's amber pools, and found the courage I needed right there. "I am Sakura, pleased to meet you."  
  
"My pleasure." Said the woman, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Ano.......this is my husband, Syaoran...." I said, blushing, and signaled to Syaoran who was blushing as well. No wonder, this was just too embarrassing.  
  
"How come? You seem to be just a couple of eleven year old kids.......you couldn't possibly be married!"  
  
Uh-ho......what could I say? I didn't have anything ready for this kind of situation.......  
  
"You see...." Syaoran-kun spoke up, wich surprised me. "We might be THAt young but....love doesn't come at a certain age."  
  
"Yes I do believe that demo I don't believe you--"  
  
"....we love each other!" At that phrase, our faces turned the color of a berry. Syaoran-kun was in silence for a while, and then, he put this irresistible puppy face.....well, at least irresistible to ME. "Since we love each other, we got married."  
  
"I can't believe they let you do that!" The woman said, in a worried tone.  
  
"Yes, they did ma'am. And our family didn't like it, they hate each other's guts, so.....they kicked us out and....."  
  
"....we have nowhere to go." I said, finishing Syaoran-kun's sentence.  
  
The woman gave us a 'no wonder' face. "So....you want me to give you a place to stay?" She asked.  
  
"Iie......" Syaoran-kun said, and grabbed my hands in his. and linked them toguether. "You see......we don't want to be rude and just come inside your house.....we......"  
  
".....just meed some money, whatever you can give us."  
  
"I've been working to get a house demo....how could an eleven year old kid like me find a formal job?"  
  
"Yuu got a point there." The woman said. "Wait here."  
  
She closed the door, and walked inside her apartment. I gazed at Syaoran- kun, he was a very good actor, I can't believe he actually got away with it. I looked down, and saw both of our hands linked toguether. I was still blushing, and i odn't think I could blush even more. My fingers constantly brushed against his, wich tickled me, and made me feel even more floaty, I bet I was above cloud 9 by now.....  
  
"Arigatou Syaoran-kun!" I said, finnally looking up, not gazing at his amber eyes. He will probably know.......I can't look into them, I can't....  
  
Soon enough, I found myself gazing at them.  
  
"You're welcome, my dear Ying Fa...." He said, and he smiled.I absolutely adore that smile!  
  
It is not good to be above cloud nine though......  
  
I felt so floaty.....  
  
TOO floaty.....  
  
Next thing I know, I was on Syaoran-kun's bed, again. I rubbed my eyes, as my vision came to me bits by bits. The first thing I saw was Syaoran-kun's face. Wich made me happy. And I hugged him. I just did.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" He asked, taking me into his arms.  
  
"I....don't know....."  
  
"Were you scared?"  
  
"I think."  
  
"I won't let them scare you again. You won't have to be humiliated like that again."  
  
"Ha-hai. Arugatou...." I said hugging him even tighter. I wasn't scared......I was humiliated demo I don't know why I hugged him. I just had to.  
  
"*ahem* Errr.....Sakura-chan?"  
  
I inmediatly pushed Syaoran-kun away, and covered my red face. "Ha-hai?"  
  
"Let's keep on playing....." Chiharu-chan pouted.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
I got up, and ran out of Syaoran's room as fast as my feet would let me.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
We all sat in a circle, it was my turn to dare Chiharu-chan. I grinned, revenge will be sweet.  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"IIE!!" Chibi Setsuko suddenly stood up, wich startled all of us. "I don't like this game!! I want to play another game!!!!" She demanded.  
  
"What do yuo suggest then?"  
  
Chibi Setsuko began thinking. She walked from a side to another, in front of all of us. "I know!" She said, raising her little index finger up. "Let's play Mommy and daddy!"  
  
Everyone groaned. Chiharu-chan was about to protest about it, when I hushed everyone. "I think that would be great Setsuko-chan!" I smiled towards her.  
  
Everyone stared at me funny, even Syaoran-kun. I wanted the kids to have a good time, so we had to play what they wanted to play, even if Syaoran-kun didn't agree with it.  
  
"Well, I am gonna go play that with Setsuko-chan...I don't know about you....you can stay here and play truth or dare." I said, standing up.  
  
"I'm going to!!" Chibi Ryoga said, raising his hand. He elbowed Syaoran-kun really hard, probably by accident, and Syaoran-kun sent him a glare. Chibi Ryoga snickered, and got up, too.  
  
Syaoran-kun sigued. "I'm going too." He said, and stood up as well.  
  
"Guess we have no other choice...." Both Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun sigued, and followed us.  
  
We all followed Chibi Setsuko to the living room.  
  
"Sit on the sofas and I'll explain the game." She said, cheerfully. We did as Chibi Setsuko said, and sat down. "Ok...." She said, walking back and forth in front of us. "The game is simple...." She said, finnally stopping , and facing us. "Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun are my parents, "I slowly sank into the sofa. I blushed at the thought of Syaoran-kun being my husband. I mean, he played my husband before, but, when he did, and acted so real, well, at least to me, I fainted. I wonder if i will be able to get through this?? Maybe I will die here and now. Who would've thought something as simple and innocent as a child's game could kill someone, that is ,me.  
  
"Daijobu desu wa?"  
  
I slowly turn my head, and face Syaoran-kun's warm amber eyes. I stare st them, dreamily. I cannot help it, everytime I look at them, I feel all floaty, and I get lost in his eyes.  
  
"Sakura?" He waved his hand in front of me. I finnally come back to my senses, and answer.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you ok? You look pale...." He asks, concern written all over his face.  
  
"Ha-hai...." I assure him with a nervous smile. He was so close to me.  
  
"*Ahem* Anyways..." Chibi Setsuko began, interrupting our moment, and I actually sigued in relief, Syaoran would kill me any second now. "Now...this is how the game will go....." She began "Sakura and Yamazaki were before husband and wife, but then, Sakura caught Yamazaki with Chiharu, and so she left him. She felt bad at first, but she recovered when she met Syaoran who had a little girl, that would be me, and Sakura moved on with her life, marrying to Syaoran. As for Yamazaki and Chiharu....umm....Chiharu had a kid before, wich was Ryoga, and then Ryoga and I meet, and fall in love, but Sakura hates both Yamazaki and Chiharu, so she won't let me stay with Ryoga...." She stopped for some breath, then smiled. "Any quiestions?"  
  
We all shook our heads while sweatdropping. How could a little kid such as her have such an imagination?  
  
"Very good!" She clapped her hands. "Let's start!"  
  
We nodded. I was about to get up when the phone rang.  
  
"Oh great." Syaoran complaint. "Moshi moshi, Syaoran desu." Syaoran nodded, obviously to the person on the other line. He coverred the phone's voice receiver with one hand, and whitled, calling for Chiharu's and Yamazaki's attention. Yamazaki nodded and went for the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi? Oh....hai.......ano......hai...I'll tell her....ja!" he hung up. "My mom says he wants us to go home now, sorry." He shrugged.  
  
"At least we didn't have to play that silly game." Stated Chiharu-chan.  
  
I hushed her, but she just rolled her eyes. Poor Setsuko-chan.......  
  
We all walked to the door, and said good-bye to Yamazaki-kun and Chiharu- chan.  
  
"I dont like that girl." Said Chibi Setsuko, while walking in the living room.  
  
"Now, now let's not get angry...." I said. I looked up at the clock and gasped. It was 12:00 already!! "Kids....you gotta go to sleep!!"  
  
"I'm not sleepy yet! I want to play!" Said Chibi Ryoga.  
  
"Yeah! Me too!" Said Chibi Setsuko.  
  
I sigued. "You guys, it's just too late....."  
  
"We don't care!" They shouted, wich startled me.  
  
"Now, you are going to listen to Sakura!!" Syaoran-kun shouted.  
  
Then, everyone was shouting at each other. I sigued.  
  
"STOP!!" I shouted, wich surprised everyone. "Ryoga, Setsuko, stay here, I gotta talk with Syaoran-kun!" I grabbed Syaoran-kun by an arm, and dragged him along with me.  
  
We walked inside a room, and I locked the door behind me. I looked in my pocket, and brought out the Sakura cards.  
  
"Key that keeps the power of my star,  
  
show your true self to Sakura,  
  
Who's taken this mission with you,  
  
Release!"  
  
As I pronounced these words, the small necklace that I held in my hand transformed into a magical wand.  
  
"Sleep!" I yelled, as I threw a card above me, and hit it with my wand. As soon as it made contact, the card started glowing, and a yellow fairy-like creature appeared before me, ready to take orders. "Go and make the kids in the living room fall asleep!" The fairy-like thingy nodded, and flew away, and came back real quick, and got back into the card.  
  
"Very smart from you." Syaoran-kun finnally spoke "they would've not gone to sleep if they would have not been pushed to."  
  
"Arigatou." I said, but then, something hit me. It was just me and Syaoran- kun, practically alone in the house. "Ano....."  
  
"Wanna go watch a movie?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
I walked along with Syaoran-kun, to the living room. There, we found Chibi Setsuko and chbi Ryoga laying on the floor. We sweatdropped. "I think....we should move them...." Syaoran-kun nodded, and with that, we lift them up, and caried them to what I figure was Meiling's room. There, Syaoran-kun and I played the role of 'Mommy and Daddy' kissing the kids good night. Oh he looekd so handsome, he always does but yet.....I cannot stop awing at him. Syaoran-kun kissed both of the kid's foreheads, wich surprised me, since I did not ask him to. We quietly walked out of the room, and into the living room again. There, we sat on Syaoran's couch, and watched the TV for a while. The movie was so boring, that I quickly fell asleep on Syaoran's lap. He felt so warm......he made my sleep comfortable, even is I wasn't sleeping on a bed, but, oh well, I'm used to sleeping on ANYTHING.  
  
Oyasumi nasai, Syaoran-kun.....I will dream of you tonight......  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol walked inside Syaoran's apartment, hand in hand, followed by Tomoyo's mom, and the children's mothers. How did they got inside, we do not know how.  
  
"They look soooo kawaii!! Don't you think?" Tomoyo said with starry eyes, holding her camcorder close to Sakura and Syaoran's sleeping forms.  
  
"Not as 'kawaii' as you, my dear."  
  
"Shut up Eriol!" Tomoyo gave him a light pat on the arm, and giggled. "My mom's here remember?"  
  
"So? I could tell the whole world how much I love you my sweet, sweet Tomoyo.....I think that, perhaps, I will ask your mother for your hand tonight..."  
  
"Shut up! You're making me blush!" Tommoyo said, eerr.....blushing. She giggled. "You can do that later, right now, help me with Sakura, Touya won't be pleased to know where she's at...."  
  
"Okay." Eriol said, as he helped Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
A/N: ^-^ Nope! This ain't the last chapter demo.....the last one is coming up.....yup......;_; This fic is going to end.....WHAAAA!!!!! 


	8. Syaoran-kun is the best!

A/N: Konnichiwa minna-chan!! Welp, this is the last chapter......;_; Whaaa!!! Oh well....^-^ Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this last chapter as much as you guys enjoyed the past ones. ^-^ So....here's the last chapter!! Enjoy!!  
  
Syaoran-kun is the best.  
  
By: Linky  
  
"....I also learned that sushi is made out of fresh fish, they don't have to cook it." Said Yamazaki-kun, and we all face faulted. I mean, who doesn't know that sushi is made with fresh fish? We ARE japanese, we ought to know that....  
  
It was Monday, and, our short break was over. We had to give Terada-sensei our reports, that is, a summary of all the things we did in our jobs. I rested my head on both of my arms, as I was thinking what to say for my repost. We didn't really have to write it down, since it was oral.  
  
I stare at my notebook. Should I write it down?  
  
"Also!" Said Yamazaki-kun "Did you know that in old times they used to eat, not only fresh fish, but other fresh meat as well.? Some such as cows, pigs, and even cats and dogs!" He said rising his index finger up. Ewww......they ACTUALLY did that? That must be disgusting! "And they would even eat human meat!" He said after a short pause. I raised an eyebrow in disgust. You could hear people saying how disgusting this was, and I, myself, wanted to throw up in that very moment. wich surprised me was to find Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun and the others smirking. Syaoran-kun had this shocked-this-is-so-disgusting-I-can't-believe-they-actually-did-that expression.  
  
"They actually did that?" I whisper.  
  
"I don't know, but it sounds disgusting." I nod, he was right. SOOO right.  
  
I was about to say something when Yamazaki-kun began again. "Also! Did you know that...."  
  
He was suddenly cut off by Chiharu-chan. "STOP LYING!!" She said raising her fist, and next thing we knew, Yamazaki-kun was laying on the floor. "We just delievered food!! That's all I gotta say for my report!" Chiharu-chan shouted, and walked back to her seat, dragging Yamazaki-kun along with her.  
  
"Yamazaki-kun's lies are usually very interesting." Said Naoko-chan "But this one was disgusting...."  
  
"Hohohoho....you're SO right!" Giggled Tomoyo-chan.  
  
I turn around, and face Syaoran-kun again. "Was it a lie?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged. "I guess so."  
  
"Daidoji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol are next." Said Terada-sensei.  
  
Tomoyo-chan got up, a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Wait! Tomoyo-chan!" I whispered, grabbing her wrist. "You worked with Eriol-kun?"  
  
"Hai." She replied.  
  
"How? When? Why?"  
  
"Sorry, one question at a time. You'll soon find out anyways." She giggled, and with that she left.  
  
"I will go first, if you don't mind." Syaoran-kun leaned forward, and whispered in my ear. I blush heavily, and nodded, not even looking back. You put me into too much trouble, Syaoran-kun.  
  
"Well, first of all, I must say, I had a great time!" Tomoyo-chan said, to the class.  
  
"What did you worked on?"  
  
"On a movie project." Tomoyo-chan giggled.  
  
Movie project? Something just doesn't smell good.......  
  
"I see....." Terada-sensei said, while writting down something. "Keep going."  
  
"Well....our movie was about a boy and a girl. Both are very fond of each other, and very good friends. They love one another, though they don't know it. Neither has the courage to tell the other one their feelings, so they live, day after day, sending hints of love to one another. One day, the boy's little cousins come over, and since his mother is gone for a meeting, they have to take care of the children. You see how the boy gets jealous of his little cousin since he becomes very fond to Sa-I mean, the girl. " Tomoyo-chan paused, and gazed at Eriol-kun, he nodded, and Tomoyo-chan kept on talking. "You see how the boy's little cousins are at first a pain in the butt for the boy, though the girl is kind-hearted, she doesn't mind taking care of them. Demo, at the end, they all get along, and even if they never told each other their feelings, they just slept peacefully on the sofa, 'til the mother came."  
  
That sounds familiar....demo....she coudln't be talking about me and Syaoran-kun because, yes, I love him, but he doesn't love me back.....does he? A jolly feeling came over me at the thought, but my happy moment was soon spoiled.  
  
No Sakura, he doesn't, and never will. And you know it.  
  
I sigued. My heart is crying out something else. It is telling me he does, that he loves me. It is telling me he gives me tons of hints. We almost kissed two days ago!! Could it be true? I slowly turn around and gaze at Syaoran-kun, who's glaring at Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun for no apparent reason.  
  
I sigh. No, it is my imagination. The kiss....well, almost kiss, was an accident. Yeah, that's it.  
  
I can always dream, can't I?  
  
I smile to myself and travel to dreamland. A place where Syaoran-kun loves me, as much, or maybe even more than I do. If it is possible, of course.  
  
"I learned that these projects can also bring people toguether...." Eriol- kun said in a teasing voice.  
  
Tomoyo-chan giggled, and I caught something that looked pretty much like a blush. She punches him lightly on the shoulder, and giggled. Tomoyo-chan is sure acting weird. I gotta have a talk with her afterwards......  
  
"Welp, that's all for our project." She said, and both of them bowed in front of everyone, hand in hand. I grin. Something tells me there's something going on between the two of them.....  
  
"You think we might be able to see that movie?" Terada-sensei asks, before they leave. "It sounds quite interesting."  
  
"I....uhhh...." Tomoyo-chan said, and gazed at Eriol-kun.  
  
"We're sorry. We had to give it to Tomoyo's mom. It was to test some new toy her company sent."  
  
"Oh, I see. What a pity. Take your seats anyways." They nodded and walked back to their seats.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran."  
  
I gulped. Uh-ho....it was our turn. I got up, followed by Syaoran-kun.  
  
"What was your job?" Asked Terada-sensei.  
  
"Babysitting." We said at once.  
  
He arched one eyebrow, gazed at Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun, and then began to write something. I have no idea what this trange behavior meant, but it sure wasn't good.  
  
"I will start with my report." Syaoran-kun faced the class, cleared his troath, and then, began. "We weren't to babysit toguether in the first place. I was going to work at something else, not quite sure what, but I had a slight idea. Demo....I don't regret the sudden change of plans, because I had a great time. Especially because I had Sakura-chan as my partner, and I believe I couldn't have had any better partner than her." I blush lightly, and lower my head. He gazes at me, I cannot se it, but feel it. "Taking care of children, is not easy, especially for someone like me." He said. I could hear some chuckles from everyone, and I chuckled as well. "I admit I do not like childrens that much for they demand too much attention demo....Sakura taught me how to take care of them. If it would've not been for her, the children's would be dead by now." Everyone chuckled again, including Terada-sensei. It was not typical of Syaoran-kun being funny, especially in fornt of the whole class. Syaoran-kun joking around, that was quite rare. Maybe a few ones here and then with Yamazaki-kun or Eriol-kun. Still rare. "So....I admit I learned alot from both Sakura-chan and the children. They taught me alot, in just a few hours. It's really amazing how fast you can learn these things, how fast you can learn to-" He suddenly stopped. He paused for a moment, and cleared her troath. "Anyways, I think I should leave Sakura-chan talk. Thank you." He bowed in front of the class, receiving some applausses. No wonder, he said it with such feeling.......  
  
"Well minna-chan...." I said, I was not really sure what to comment, but I said the firstthing that came to my mind. "I must say, taking care of children takes a lot of patience, care, and...." I stopped for a moment, and closed my eyes, just to keep myself from turning around and stare at Syaoran-kun. "....love. Little kids are very special, and playing a mother for them during one single night is not easy. No, not a bit." I shook my head, and looked at everyone. I took a deep breath, and began once again. "I am lucky to be very fond of little kids, as I easily get along with them. I am happy that both of the children we took care of -Setsuko and Ryoga- were very good children, very different to each other, unique in their own ways, but still.....good. And Syaoran-kun helped me all along. I cannot ask for a better partner than him. Thank you." I bowed in front of the class. They applauded for me, wich made me even more nervous. You see, I am not so good at this. Yes, I'm pretty outgoing but still not good for this.......  
  
I followed Syaoran-kun back to our seats, while Terada-sensei announced our grades.  
  
I think our project was the best of all. We didn't do only a great job, but a great speech as well. I believe that our speech, was the one with more feeling, more spirit, than any other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I roller bladed all the way to my house. This was an exhausting, yet great day. I was in such a great mood that I even bought Kero-chan some chocolate pudding on my way home. I finnally reach my house, and run to the front door. I open the door and take off my roller blades, and put on my other shoes. ( A/N: I....forgot the name....but ya know what am I talkign about.....)  
  
"I'm home!" I yell cheerfully.  
  
"Welcome back!" I hear my dad shout from the kitchen. I run towards the kitchen and give him a big hug.  
  
"Konnichiwa Otou-san!"  
  
"Konnichiwa dear Sakura." he chuckles.  
  
"Where's Onii-chan?" I ask. My otou-san seems a bit surprised because I am asking for my nii-chan, I ususally don't care much for him. But I am in a great mood today.  
  
"He's not here." He finnally answers "He had to work today."  
  
"Oh well...." I say, I had bought some candies for nii-chan, but guess I'm gonna eat them. It will be no harm after all. I grin. Revenge is sweet after all.....I turn around to head to my room.  
  
"By the way, someone sent something for you today, I put it in the living room."  
  
"Hai! Arigatou!" I say.  
  
I wonder who sent that something. I wonder why they sent that something. It's probably Tomoyo-chan and she probably sent me a new dress. That must be it.  
  
I hum a tune that I just came up with, and go inside. There, on the sofa, lays a small gift box, and some flowers. Peonys.  
  
I raise an eyebrows. This can't be for me....I turn around and look for something else, but it seems that the flowers are for me, after all. I walk towards it, and hold the flowers, and the gift box. There's a small green envelope along with it. I sit on the sofa, and begin reading.  
  
"Dear Ying Fa..." Now I know who sent it! It was my Syaoran-kun!!  
  
"This is a gift just to thank you for all......  
  
For teaching me,  
  
For helping me,  
  
Why, for everything.  
  
I know that there is no way to thank you for all you have done  
  
Demo, this was the best I could come up with.  
  
This flowers, and this gift won't make up for the time you lost with me,  
  
but even so, I hope you like them.  
  
Arigatou.  
  
--Li Syaoran."  
  
I giggle. I've seen Syaoran-kun's writting style. It is rather good. Not as good as Tomoyo-chan's, but probably better than mine, though, everytime he sent me a letter, wether it was for my birthday, for new year, for anything.....his writting style was always sloppy. But he's always sweet. He is just so sweet......so sweet. I hug the gifts close to me, and blush.  
  
"Being with you, is not losing time, Syaoran-kun." I whisper to myself.  
  
I take the giftbox, and start unwrapping it. Inside, there is a box. It is a rather small box, of a scarlet color, with a pink bow. I open it, and find a necklace inside. I held it and stared at it in awe. How Syaoran-kun managed to buy this, and give it to me, was a mystery.  
  
It was a golden necklace, with a round, golden decoration hanging from it. The decoration was a round, with a cherry blossom, and a dragon surrounding it in the middle. It seemed so....mystical, yet beautiful. I opened the round decoration thingy, and inside, I found a small, really small picture. It was a picture of Syaoran-kun and me in that bear festival we had a while ago. I had so much fun there! It was the first time Syaoran-kun called me by my first name. I felt so happy! Especially when he hugged me for comfort after I fell from the elevator we were on. I could never forget that day, neither any other day I spent with Syaoran-kun, and we fought, side by side, against anything. With him around, I was never afraid. I will miss him alot when he leaves to Hong Kong. I layed on the sofa, blushing.  
  
Certainly, Syaoran-kun is the best.  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: So....this is the end of it!! ^-^ Phew!! I am actually sad ;_; because it ended so fast!! :p Ummm....I wanted to write somethig not normal.....and I guess I achieved that. ^-^ Also, don't hate me for not making them confess.....:s I might write a sequel......might.......for now, I want your opinion, I have several fics in mind, but I am only going to write one. An S+S one, wich, probably will be a sequel......or an E+T....whadda ya think? Or a plain adventure one. Whadda ya'll think? Ja ne for now! 


End file.
